A number of U.S. patents disclose elastomeric handgun grips.
Those known to applicants are:
Pat. No.Patentee(s)Issue Date1,049,789Leach, Jr.7 Jan. 19133,672,084Pachmayr29 Jun. 1972B1 3758978Theodore8 Nov. 19883,815,270Pachmayr11 Jun. 19744,043,066Pachmayr et al.23 Aug. 19774,132,024Pachmayr et al.2 Jan. 19794,148,149Pachmayr et al.10 Apr. 19794,286,401Pachmayr et al.1 Sep. 19814,359,833Pachmayr et al.23 Nov. 19824,378,651Pachmayr et al.5 Apr. 19834,833,812Farrar30 May 19894,998,367Leibowitz12 Mar. 19915,406,731Stevens18 Apr. 19955,615,505Vaid1 Apr. 19975,857,279de Oliveria Masino12 Jan. 19996,860,053Christiansen1 Mar. 2005Des. 351448Fisher11 Oct. 1994Des. 351638Scott et al.18 Oct. 1994Des. 487298Clare et al.2 Mar. 2004
None of the devices disclosed in the foregoing patents are designed to reduce shock, muzzle jump, or felt recoil when the handgun equipped with the device is fired.